Dance With Me Tonight
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: 10/Rose Set in "Rise of Cybermen"


Dance With Me Tonight

**Summary:** 10/Rose takes place during "Rise of the Cybermen" right after Rose talks with Pete.

I set the tray of champagne glasses down on the table with a thump.

"I'm sure they weren't _that_ heavy." I heard the Doctor say as he walked up behind me.

"Well," I said turning to face him, "If _someone _had use his physic paper to get us in as guest I wouldn't be carrying them."

"I told you, servants hear all the best gossip. You'll never guess what Lucy just told me."

"That my parents are getting a divorce?"

"Oh, I was just going to say that they watered down the champagne." He said with a smirk. I didn't smile. "They're not really your parents." He continued somberly.

"I know." I sighed.

"What you need is a distraction!"

"I'm way ahead of you." I said picking up one of the champagne glasses and made to down it. The Doctor stopped me, he hand grabbing my wrist.

"Rose…" he said in a disapproving tone.

"Doctor…" I mocked.

"Dance with me." He stated rather than asked. He knew I wouldn't refuse.

"The _Help_ aren't allowed to dance with the guests." I said taking another jab at him, and attempting to get a sip of the champagne he was keeping from me. He took the glass away from me and set it on the tray.

"We won't be dancing _with_ the guests." He took my hand, pulled me through the crowd and out the double French Doors that lead to the back porch.

The porch was a large wrap around and the far end of the porch was just out of the view of the windows, yet close enough to still hear the music playing. It was an old slow song that I didn't recognize; I didn't care.

There was no moon tonight and it was the light from the neighboring houses' windows that dappled the Doctor's skin as he brought our interlocked hands up to the appropriate level and placed the other at my waist. I lightly laid my left hand on his shoulder.

"I hope your dancing has improved with your regeneration." I joked.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." He promised, quoting his previous regeneration.

"Show me your moves." I taunted. He smiled at the memory of the last time we had this conversation, and we began to dance. He really had improved since last time. Jealously, I wondered if he skills had something to do with the time he had spent in 18th century France. As he spun me, I said so. When I had finished spinning and returned to my former position, his smile was gone.

"Rose, nothing happened between Reinette and me."

"I believe you." He spun me again.

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" _Out of jealousy_, I thought to myself.

"Just drop it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Good."

"Good." I gave him a shaky smile. _Why did I have to do something as stupid as mention Madame de Pompadour?_ I mentally smacked myself.

Then suddenly the Doctor's smile returned. _Wait, not a smile, an evil grin. What was he up to?_ He tightened his grip on my waist. My eyes widened in shock as I fell back into a low dip.

As quickly as it began, it was over. He pulled me back into his arms. We were closer to each other now and as we swayed to the music our temples lightly brushed against each other. He began humming along to the melody. I wasn't surprised that he knew it. His breath was warm on my neck and I shivered at the heat. He paused his humming.

"Are you cold?" He asked, whispering into my ear.

"A little." I admitted.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"God no." He chuckled and letting go of my hand he wrapped his other arm around my back. We stopped dancing and I let out a contented sigh as I settled into his embrace.

We could visit any time we wanted, but we couldn't stop it. There was nothing I wanted more than to freeze this moment and never have to move from the Doctor's arms.

The door to the house flung open and hit the wall with a crash. The Doctor and I whipped around towards the source of the noise and I separated from his arms.

"Oh, I didn't relies anyone was out here." Jackie Tyler, my alternate world mum, said as she wandered on to the porch.

"We were just talking." Said the Doctor defensively.

"Didn't look like talking." She replied. I smirked.

"Didn't feel like dancing." I muttered under my breath. The Doctor turned red.

"Anyway, I was just leaving." The Doctor said giving Jackie a smile. He turned and gave me a low bow. "Thank you for the dance milady." I smiled.

The Doctor walked behind Mum-Jackie and over her shoulder he mouthed,

"_Talk to her."_ I knew that he was of to do more investigating into the mysterious Earpods, and that he expected me to get back to business and investigate my own parallel mum. Meanwhile, my head was still spinning 'round from the Doctor's touch. Shaking it off, I walked over to Jackie and asked in my best waitress voice,

"Can I get you anything?"

Notes: Quotes from "The Doctor Dances" and "Rise of the Cybermen".


End file.
